Happy Anniversary, Captain
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Tom and Kathryn remember their first meeting. Part eight of Voyager: The First Year series.


Happy Anniversary, Captain

By Diane Klepper

(Author's Note: Tom and Kathryn remember their first meeting. Part eight of "Voyager: The First Year" series.)

Kathryn Janeway looked at the padd and frowned. She picked up her coffee cup and realized that the remaining coffee was cold. She had another five padds to get through before her morning conference with Chakotay. She said, "Computer what time is it?"

The computer stated. "It is 1123."

Janeway stood up and walked over to her replicator with her empty cup and was about to order another cup when he door chime rang. Wondering who would be at her ready room door this late Janeway said, "Come in."

Tom Paris came in holding something behind his back. "Captain┘I hope I am not disturbing you?"

Janeway smiled at the nervousness she saw on Tom's face. Over the last nine months she had gotten to know Thomas Eugene Paris as both a crew- member and a friend. Even though he had made many mistakes throughout his life, she knew that Tom was a good person who just needed someone to show some confidence in him. She was glad that she decided to take him out of the penal colony to join her on this mission. Kathryn was also looking forward to see Tom continuing to grow as both and officer and a man. " Mr. Paris don't you have the early shift tomorrow?"

Smirking Tom said, "Yes Ma'am┘ I just wanted to give you something." He took his right hand from behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of Vulcan Violets. He walked over to where Janeway was standing and handed her the violets. "Happy Anniversary Captain."

Kathryn took the violets and smelled them. Smiling she said, "Tom they are beautiful┘I wonder what you had to promise Kes to let you pick her flowers."

Tom gave a little laugh, "Not much┘I promised to give her flying lessons and to be nicer to Neelix about his cooking"  
Janeway smiled. "You know Neelix is really trying."

"I know that┘I just wish he wouldn't put Leola root in every dish."

Janeway took a vase that was sitting on a nearby table and put the violets in them. She the put the vase on her desk, "Tom the flowers our lovely┘but we haven't been in the Delta Quadrant for one year."

Tom smiled. "I know that┘.today is the anniversary of the first time we met┘.Twenty years ago tonight┘.The night you got stuck babysitting me."

Janeway gave a surprised look. "I didn't think you remembered it┘you were only nine years old."

"I didn't┘.Last week during dinner Harry was telling me about his favorite uncle...He told me that his Uncle Jack was a musician and taught him how to play the clarinet whenever he babysat Harry┘.That got me to thinking about some of my babysitters and I remembered Kathyrn┘Today I was going through some old computer files to clear up some space and I found a picture of you in your Cadets uniform and I put two and two together┘.I would of came sooner but I just figured it out only about two hours ago."

Janeway motioned for Tom to sit on her couch. Tom sat down and she sat next to him. . "What I remember most about that night is that I was sacred to death┘I just handed in my thesis paper to your father two days ago and he invited me over to his house for dinner to discuss it."

Tom smirked. "When I was a kid I always hated when my Dad invited someone from Starfleet over┘It meant I had to sit through long boring conversations and always be on my best behavior.":

Nine year old Tom Paris opened his front door and put his study padds down on the table by the front door. He shouted "Mom┘I'm home."

Maggie Paris came out of kitchen and smiled. "Hi┘honey┘How was school."

"Fine┘Mom. Can I go over to Charlie's house for dinner?"

Maggie frowned. "Tom you know you are restricted to the house for the rest of the week."

Frowning, "But Mom┘Dad is so unfair┘None of my friends ever get restricted to the house two weeks for getting one C on their report padd. All my other grades were A's."

Maggie smiled at her youngest child. "Your father is not being unfair┘He had the same rules with Kathleen and Moira."

"But Mom┘Kathleen and Moira are weird┘they like to study."

"Thomas don't call your sisters weird." Maggie glanced at the grandfather clock in the hallway and turned to her son. "Tom I want you to change into some clean clothes┘your father invited one of his student's over for dinner and they should be here in about a hour.".

"Mom can't I just eat dinner in my room."

"No Tom┘You know the rules┘When we have company we all eat in the dinning room┘.Now go up and change┘I expect you downstairs and on your best behavior when you father comes home┘.Understood"  
Knowing when to accept defeat Tom said, "Yes ma'am."

One hour later Tom was sitting on his bed reading a hard cover book version of Twenty-Thousand Leagues under the Sea when he heard his father's shuttle approaching the house. He took the bookmark that was on his bed and put it in the book. Tom then put the book down on his bed and walked over to his dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror and hand combed his hair. Tom made sure his shirt was straight and then he left his room. As he walked down the steps he saw his father entering the front door followed by a young woman dressed in a Starfleet cadet's uniform. She wore her long red hair loose down her back. Tom thought she was quite pretty but then he figured that she would be stiff and boring like most of the cadet's his brought home for dinner.  
His father saw him and smiled. "Thomas this is Kathryn┘I'm her adviser on her junior thesis paper┘Kathryn is studying to be a Science officer, but I'm trying to convince to her to going to command."

Kathryn smiled, "Admiral┘I appreciate all you guidance but I don't know if I want to spend my career in the command chair."

Smiling Owen said, "Kathryn if you command a spaceship you would have the opportunity to study many scientific phenomena close up┘rather then stuck in a lab on Earth or in a space-station."

Kathryn gave a small smile. "That's true but give me sometime to think about it."

Just then Maggie Paris entered from the kitchen. "Hello you must be Kathryn┘I feel like I already know you┘Owen talks about you so much."

Kathryn smiled and shook Maggie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Paris."

"Please dear call me Maggie┘Dinner is ready┘I know once you and Owen start talking about your project you will be too busy to eat┘I'm sure if you are anything like Owen you are always skipping meals so I want to make sure you have a good meal before you get down to work."

Twenty minutes later Tom was sitting at the table picking at his food. He barely listened as Owen Paris told another one of his tales about a great Paris who helped save a starship from a Klingon attack. When he was younger Tom use to love listening to his father's stories but lately every story ended with a lecture about how he had to work harder to get into the Academy.

Tom continued to pick at his food when he heard a soft feminine voice say, "Tom┘are you okay┘You have barely touched your food"  
Tom looked up and saw a worried look on his mother's face. Tom smiled a little and said, "I'm fine┘I'm just not hungry┘Couch Wilson gave us snacks after Parrises's Squares practice."

Owen looked up from his dinner and said. "Did you score any points?"

"It was just practice."

Frowning Owen said, "Thomas if you want to make the Academy team you better start taking practice more seriously."

Knowing that once his father made a decision about something there was only one right answer Tom said meekly, "Yes, sir."

"How is your science paper coming?"

"Dad it's not due for another ten days?"

Owen took a deep breath to try to control his temper. Owen often wondered why he lost his temper more with his youngest child then he ever did with his two daughters. He knew that part of the problem was that he so wanted Thomas to follow in his footsteps and become a Starfleet officer. There had been a Paris in Starfleet since the days of the original Enterprise commanded by Captain Jonathan. Archer and Owen was determined that Thomas didn't end that link. Besides Tom was just a natural at piloting and Owen was convinced he could use that ability to one day become a Starfleet Captain or Admiral. "Thomas how many times have I told you that a good officer should always turn in his work early."

"But Dad"  
"Thomas I want to see a completed report on my desk Sunday night or I will add another week to your current house restriction┘Is that understood young man?"

Frowning Tom said, "Yes, sir┘.May I go to my room to work on my report."

"No Thomas┘ you know the rules. When we have company you stay at the table until everyone is done eating┘Now finish your dinner."

"Yes sir." Tom continued to pick at his food.

Satisfied that he got his way Owen then turned to Kathryn and smiled, "I'm looking forward to reading your paper." 

Kathryn smiled at him. "I hope it meets your approval┘I put together quite a few late nights to finish it in time."

Maggie smiled. "You get use to it dear┘I can't count the number of nights I woke up three in the morning and found Owen in his office still doing paperwork."

Owen smiled. "I just can't sleep when there is work to be done┘I guess all my years of being Captain on the Al Batani has taken it toll┘once you sit in a Captain's chair its hard to ever completely relax┘There is always another report to review or a crew member to talk to."

Before Kathryn could reply the comm. system in the living room rang and Maggie said, "I'll get it."

A few minutes later Maggie came back with a worried look on her face. "Owen┘.Kathleen has been in a hover car accident┘.She is being taken to a hospital in New York┘.We have to go to her."

Owen put his fork down and said, "What's Kathleen doing in New York?"

Frowning Maggie said, "Kathleen went with a group of friends to do some sightseeing┘Remember she told us when she called last week"  
"Yes she did┘it must of slipped my mind┘We'll take the shuttle to New York┘we'll be there soon."

Tom looked up from his dinner. "Can I come too?"

Owen stood up. "No Thomas┘you are still restricted to the house┘We just have to find someone to stay with you." Owen turned to Kathryn and said, "Kathryn ┘I know we were suppose to discuss your paper but could you stay with Thomas until we get back┘it will be for only a few hours."

"Admiral I don't have a lot of experience with children."

Owen Paris smiled at her. "You'll be fine┘Just make sure Thomas is in bed by 2200 hours┘Also Thomas is being punished for a less then stellar report padd so no holo-games and he can't use the comm. system."

Maggie added, "Kathryn the replicator is in the kitchen┘Help yourself to anything you want." Maggie turned to her son who was still sitting in his chair. She and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Tom I want you to be asleep when we get back."

"But Mom┘I want to see Kat."

"You'll see her in the morning. I want you to be good for Kathryn and finish your dinner."

Knowing when not to argue with his mother. Tom said, "Yes ma'am."

Kathryn walked Maggie and Owen to the front door. Owen Paris smiled at her and said, "Kathyrn if we get back too late you can spend the night in the guest room┘Thomas can show you where it is┘Thank you again Kathyrn. We really appreciate your help."

Kathryn watch Owen and Maggie Paris walk to the shuttle parked by the house and take off. She then closed the door and walked back to the dinning room we she saw Tom still sitting at the table. He looked at her and said. "Are they gone?"

"Yes."

"May I excused?"

Kathryn looked at hisplate and saw that it was still half full. She picked up the plate and smiled, "I see that you're finished. "

Tom smiled at her. "Thanks." Tom stood up and said, "You know you are not the first?"

Looking perplexed Kathryn said, "The first?"

"Yeah the first Starfleet cadet who got stuck babysitting me┘Whenever Dad takes me to Starfleet Academy he always assigns one of his cadets to take me to the simulators and watch me until I'm done."

"He does."

"Yeah┘.Mom thinks he spends that time bonding with me."

Kathryn frowned, "Your father, always tell me how proud he is of your flying."

Tom gave a small laugh. "I know┘he always brags about me to his friends┘and sometimes he's really cool about my flying." Tom frowned, "But sometimes he makes me feel like everything I do is wrong" Tom asked, "Do you come from a Starfleet family?"

Kathryn smiled. "Yes┘my father is an Admiral."

"Did he make you to go to the Academy?"

"No my Dad let me made my own decision┘In fact my little sister Phoebe is not at all interested in a Starfleet career┘She wants to be artist."

"My sisters aren't going into Starfleet either┘Kathleen is studying to be a lawyer and Moira wants to be a doctor┘but my Dad wants me to follow in his footsteps┘I want to be a pilot but I'm not sure I want to be a Starfleet pilot."

Kathryn gave a small smile. "You know that Starfleet has the best shuttles┘If you become a commercial pilot you would probably either be flying either passengers or cargo in and old shuttle."

Tom frowned. "I really want to fly for the Naval Patrol┘but I know my Dad will never approve."

"The Naval Patrol is a fine career choice."

Tom stood up. "I know┘.but its not Starfleet┘Starfleet is all my Dad cares about."

Janeway smiled, "Starfleet is important to your father┘but so are you?"

'"I am?"

Tom frowned, "How do you know?"

Kathryn smiled at him. "Because your father is a lot like my Dad. Tom sometimes people who have important job like our fathers have to sacrifice things like family time because of their jobs. That doesn't mean they don't want to be with their families┘.it just means that sometimes their job has to come first because many people depend on them."

"I know that┘but it would be nice if he could come see some of my races."

"I'm sure you Dad wishes he could see more of your races too."

Tom smiled. "I better go to my room and work on my paper┘.I don't want to get restricted to the house for another week." Tom walked over to the staircase that led to the second floor and then he turned to face Kathryn, "Thank you."

Kathryn who was finishing clearing the table turned to face him, "For what?"

Tom smiled. "For talking to me like I'm a real person┘Most of the Starfleet cadets treat me like I'm a little kid┘I hope you follow my Dad's advice and go to command school."

Confused Kathryn asked, "Why?"

Tom smiled, "Because you will listen to your crew┘not just yell at them"  
Kathryn laughed, "Tom I will probably end up doing both."

Kathryn smiled at Tom. "You know that was one of the reasons I took you from the penal colony. You were a remarkable child┘I thought you were still redeemable."

Tom frowned, "You were the only one. Both Starfleet and my Dad gave up on me."

"Starfleet maybe┘.but your father never did┘Tom I'm not suppose to tell you this but I think you should know?"

"Know what?"

Kathryn put her hand on Tom's knee. "Before we left Deep Space Nine your father commed me. He found out I was taking you on the mission."

Tom smirked, "Let me guess. He told you not to take me because I would wreck the mission."

"No┘Admiral Paris told me that he was happy that you were helping Starfleet and he hoped that you too could talk when we get back┘He told me you refused to talk to him or answer any of his letters when you were at the penal colony."

"Captain┘I didn't want to hear any more lectures about how I messed up my life and destroyed the great name of Paris."

"Tom┘you father was trying to reach out to you┘.I sure he would be proud of the good work you have done on Voyager so far."

Tom frowned. "I know that┘but Captain we are seventy years away from Earth┘He probably won't be alive when or if we get home."

Captain Janeway stood up and said in a firm voice, "Mr. Paris┘We will get home┘We will get home in less than seventy years and your father will be part of the welcoming committee┘Is that understood Lieutenant."

Tom stood up and stood at attention, "Yes ma'am."

Smiling Janeway said, "I'll┘see you on the bridge in the morning."

Tom smiled, "Yes ma'am. Good night."

"Good night, Tom. Thank you for the flowers."

Tom smiled at her. "Your welcome and Happy Anniversary, Captain." 


End file.
